idleacceleratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Particle α (Alpha)
Base Stats: * Speed = 1.00Km/s + 0.1 per level * Power = 0.1 eV + 0.01 per level * Friction = μ0.1 Upgrades: Research Lab Upgrades: * Extra α: Adds more α particles ** +1 particle per level ** 3 upgrade levels Dark Matter Upgrades: * Level 10: Particle αα: Particle α cost X20, Energy production x50 * Level 20: Teamplay: Particle α energy production increases based on maximum particles. ** +2% per particle per level ** 10 upgrade levels * Level 20: Swarm of α: Particle α energy production x2, total α particles x2 Vortex Upgrades: * Antimatter α: Particle α energy production +100% per level * Loop α: Particle α cycles per lap +5 per level Old data: JUST ADDING INFO NEED TO FORMAT! Game use updates and movement to generate energy instead of timers, that's why dosnt work fine if is not focused or in a new window (not new tab) At start calculates power and speed with long formula that i ll share later ;) this is the energy SPEED speed = baseSpeed + (level * 0.1) SPEED MODS upgrade 1 >> speed = speed * 1.2 upgrade 2 >> speed = speed * 1.3 upgrade 3 >> speed = speed * 1.5 globalSpeed >> speed = speed * (globalSpeed+100)/100 slowM0 >> speed = speed / (2 - ( prisa / 20 )) POWER power = powerBase + (level * 0.01) POWER MODS upgrade 1 >> power = power * 1.2 upgrade 2 >> power = power * 1.4 upgrade 3 >> power = power * 1.8 globalPower & kineticMotion >> power = power * ((globalPower * ((kineticMotion * 20 /100) + 1)) +100) / 100 RT && PD >> power = power * (CR * (RTlevel + 1) * (PDlevel + 1) * 20 / 10000) + 1) SlowM0 & Limbo >> power = power * ((2 + (SlowM0 * 0.35)) * (1 + (Limbo * 20 / 100))) aa >> power = power * 50 Swarm of a >> power = power * 2 Pentakill >> power = power * (1+ (pentakill / 2 )) Teamplay >> power = power * ((maxParticles * teamplay * 2 / 100) + 1) Antimatter a >> power = power * (antimatterLvl + 1 ) EXTRA Offline time >> power = power * 2 BoB >> power = power * (2 + (challengesCount * 0.1) + ( BoBsold * 0.1)) PkB >> power = power * (1 + (challengesCount * 0.1) ) FRICTION friction = frictionBase upgrade 1 >> friction = friction * 0.8 upgrade 2 >> friction = friction * 0.8 upgrade 3 >> friction = friction * 0.8 ALPHA (EVERY GAME UPDATE) PRODUCTION FORMULA eneryOutput= (power + (power * chargeUP * 2 * shotCycles / 100)) * (( speed / 5) + 1) * (100 + ( artema * particlesCycling))/100) then speed = speed - friction; ALPHA (EVERY GAME UPDATE) PRODUCTION FORMULA eneryOutput= (power + (power * chargeUP * 2 * shotCycles / 100)) * (( speed / 5) + 1) * (100 + ( artema * particlesCycling))/100) then speed = speed - friction;